


Green Hair Dye

by rebel_wren



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Family Feels, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Mentions of Kanan and Ezra, Post-Childbirth, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 22:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17313056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebel_wren/pseuds/rebel_wren
Summary: Jacen Syndulla comes into the galaxy, and Sabine draws from some inspiration from his hair.





	Green Hair Dye

Sabine watches as Hera happily rocks her baby- named Jacen, after her brother- with tears of joy in her eyes. Sabine leans over the bed to look at him. He’s sleeping soundly in his mother’s arms, and he’s got soft green hair on top of his head.

“He looks so much like Kanan,” Hera says, and Sabine nods.

“Yeah, he does.”

Sabine wishes more than anything that Kanan could be here right now, to see his son born, and she knows Hera is thinking the same thing.

_ If Ezra were here, _ Sabine thinks.  _ He’d probably tell us that Kanan is always with us, through the Force or something. _

There’s four gentle knocks on the door, and then it opens slowly. Zeb has to duck to get through the doorway, and then he crouches next to Hera’s bed, smiling wide at the sleeping baby.

“How’s he doing?”

“Pretty great,” Hera says with a quiet chuckle.

“That’s good,” Zeb says. “I called your dad.”

She lifts her gaze from Jacen up to Zeb. “What did he say?”

“He said he’ll be here as soon as possible.”

Hera nods, smiling.

“And he’s sorry he missed the birth.”

“It was probably for the best if he wanted to keep his hands,” Sabine says, rubbing her own hand and remembering how Hera had crushed it during some particularly bad contractions.

Hera laughs. “Sorry about that,” She shifts in her medbay bed. “Here, I should probably let him sleep. Sabine, can you-?”

“Yeah, yeah, I got him.” Sabine carefully takes Jacen from Hera, bouncing him a little and cooing quietly to keep him from waking up while she takes him to the bassinet. Growing up taking care of Tristan and some of her younger cousins was serving her well now. She carefully lays him down on the cushions, smiling down at him. She eyes his hair one last time before turning around.

“I think I’m gonna head back home for the night, Hera, but I’ll be back first thing tomorrow morning.”

Hera nods. “Okay. Thank you so much, Sabine.”

“Anytime.”

She hears Zeb and Hera talking in low voices when she leaves. She closes the door slowly so she doesn’t wake Jacen up, and starts walking back towards the  _ Ghost _ . Once she’s home, she changes into her pajamas, and is under the cabinet looking for her toothpaste when she bumps the plastic bucket she keeps all her hair dye in with her arm, and the tubes fall into the floor.

“Karabast,” she mutters. She rights the basket and starts picking the dye, putting it back into the basket. Orange, blue, purple, red, all go into the basket, but when she picks up one tube it catches her eye.

It’s a deep green color that Sabine finds rather familiar.

* * *

 

Sabine bounces out of bed the following morning, and gets dressed quickly. She raps on Zeb’s door.

“Zeb, we gotta go see Hera and Jacen!”

There’s a thud, and then some quick shuffling, and Zeb opens the door a minute later. “Sabine, I-” he gasps. “Your hair!”

She grins proudly, running a hand- the one Hera had nearly squeezed the life out of the day previous- through her short, freshly dyed green hair. “Like it?”

He nods, smiling. “Come on, we gotta show Hera.”

Eagerly, they both practically run towards the medbay to see Hera. They open the door to her room, and find Cham Syndulla holding Jacen and talking quietly to him, with Hera sitting cross-legged on her bed. Zeb is in front of Sabine as they come in, and Hera smiles at him.

“Good morning.”

“Morning,” Zeb responds. Sabine squeezes past him, and Hera’s eyes widen when she takes in her hair.

“Sabine…” she says softly. Sabine pulls a chair up next to the bed, close to Hera.

“What do you think?”

Hera raises a hand and brushes it through her hair, feeling it in her fingers and looking at the dark green hair against her own lighter green skin.

“I love it.”

Sabine beams. “Thought you might.”

She hears Cham chuckle, and looks up at him. He gives a small nod towards the squirming Jacen in his arms.

“You look like you could be his big sister.”

Sabine laughs, but the look Hera gives her tells her that to her, it’s not just a joke.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked this story!!! Thanks for reading <3


End file.
